


What Happens After Midnight

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Complicated Relationships, Consensual Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Secret: The Winchester Secrets Challenge (Supernatural), Gallavich 2.0, Infidelity, M/M, Mixed feelings, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Mickey and Ian's relationship has been on the rocks more often than not. Ian copes by sleeping with half of Boystown and Mickey copes in other ways
Relationships: Carl Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich
Kudos: 41





	What Happens After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I adore Carl and Mickey together (even if YOU don't) yes, Carl is 17 here so legal in Chicago, yes cringe that him and Mickey sleep together...yadda yadda. 
> 
> I think I covered the basics. Enjoy or don't, I did 😍

What Happens After Midnight  
(Oneshot)

Being woken up in the Milkovich household was never a good thing. It was loud, confusing, sometimes it was downright dangerous.

Either it was Mandy screaming at the top of her lungs bitching about something Iggy did, or it was angry Russians bitching at Terry, talking loud all at once so he couldn't make out a single word, or it was Terry himself, cursing up a storm, shooting off guns into the already damaged roof, or busting into his room to beat on him. He did that when he was drunk and when he wasn't.

Point is, there was never a good way to wake up. 

Especially not after last night. Terry's welcome home party from his latest stint in prison. Which happened at least twice a month so he wasn't sure what the big deal was. To celebrate Terry's return, which no one really cared about unless you wanted guns or drugs, so some people might have missed him. 

All of Terry's crew was there. Taking up every available inch of their house, Russian whores too, as well as drugs and guns and booze. The music was the worst, pounding into the thin walls, making it nearly impossible to go to sleep. 

Mickey slipped away from the party after Terry gave him that look, the only one that made his skin crawl. It usually only happened when Ian was around, so Ian didn't really come around anymore. Once he saw that look, he grabbed one of the fullest bottles of booze, Iggy's weed stash and shut himself up in his room for the entire night. 

He smoked and drank until his skin stopped trying to crawl away from him, jumped in the shower and crawled between cool sheets in just his boxers. The window was cracked, letting in the cool autumn breeze, replacing that stale beer and cigarette smell with clean, crisp air. After that, the loud music didn't bother him. He settled down and dozed off within seconds. 

The rowdy crowd didn't wake him, or the silenced gunshots or all the yelling and banging on the walls. He was used to that by now and could sleep through it peacefully. 

What woke him up this time, was the creaky sound of his window being opened wider. Just a soft sound, one covered up by the wind, but it was enough to jostle him gently out of sleep. 

Mickey blinked, trying to see into the darkened room and even with the moons glow, he couldn't see very much. When nothing else happened, he chalked it up to the harsh wind and shut his eyes and dozed in and out of a restless sleep until it happened again, only this time he didn't react. 

The soft sounds of boots landed on the uneven floorboards, a loud sound in such a quiet room. He shifted, turning from his side where he faced the wall, to his back. He should have been worried about someone climbing in his window, but he was still sauced and his motor functions were slower than normal. 

It was probably just Ian. He had a habit of climbing through his window at odd hours, mostly when Terry was there and he couldn't use the door. But he and Ian were on the outs again, going through another one of their rough patches, so it shouldn't have been happening. 

"Mickey."

His name was said softly, like a whisper that got carried back out the window. It wasn't Ian, the voice was too soft, too delicate to be Ian's. It was a voice he didn't expect, one that gave him goosebumps and a nervous stomach at the same time. One that he'd been dying to hear again but hadn't for quite a while.

It was Carl. 

Carl had never snuck through his window before. When Terry was home it was dangerous. But if he was being honest, he saw this coming from miles away. It had been months since they saw each other, months since the last time they were together and he knew time was taking its toll on both of them. 

One of them had to break and this time it was Carl. 

It was quiet again, no boots, no words, just the unmistakable sound of clothes being taken off. First the clank of shoes, then a jingle from a belt, then clothing being pulled down. Then silence.

Holding his breath, Mickey had time to realize his entire body was alive. His body was thrumming with excitement, yet he didn't display any of the signs. Aside from his heart pounding and his cock twitching in interest, he was calm, lazy, relaxed. His body wanted it, but wouldn't help him get it.

The only thing he could do was open his eyes. Carl was standing beside his bed, naked, his body glowing in the light of the moon. He looked beautiful, otherworldly. So much so that his breath caught in his throat and he couldn't speak.

"You are awake." Carl whispered, smiling at him. 

Mickey wanted to talk, he wanted to jump out of bed and pull Carl by all that wonderful brown hair until he could feel every inch of his body, but he couldn't move. He just blinked at him, watching, wanting. 

The blankets were being pulled back and cold air hit his side, spreading goosebumps down his body. Mickey couldn't move as Carl slowly climbed into his bed, pressing so close against his side that every inch of their bodies from their chests to their toes slid together. 

"Fuck." Mickey whispered when his voice returned to him. Filled with so much need that it floated around them like a cloud. 

The blankets were folded across their bodies and Carl was laying halfway across his chest, propped up on one elbow, looking down at him with the sweetest smile he'd ever seen. 

"You shouldn't be here." Mickey said, his voice rough with sleep, he eyed the door like someone was about to barge through it. "It's not safe."

Carl nodded and somehow moved closer, it felt like he was sinking into his side and that warmth spread. "I had to see you."

The noises from the other side of the door got louder. He could hear Terry and his friends laughing, a bottle breaking, a door slamming and it seemed to echo around them. Reminding him that this wasn't supposed to be happening.

Despite his words, his body reacted to being touched. One arm slid under Carl's side until he could lay his palm flat against his naked back, right over his spine. The other cupped the side of his face, brushing his soft, but wild hair back behind his ear, just for it to slip forward again.

The emotions running rampant inside him were just as confusing as they always were. He wanted Carl and he wasn't supposed to want him. His body screamed yes and his mind screamed no. Constantly being pulled in two different directions and no matter what he did, he could never make the right choice and stay away. He always gave in. 

"It's been months, Mick." Carl said, running his hand into Mikey's dark hair. 

"It's too dangerous." Mickey said again. He pushed his hair back again to see a quick flash of his eyes before his hair fell back into place. "Terry's back."

"Which is why I came in the window." 

Before he could tell him how dangerous it was for the fourth time, Carl bent down until their heads pressed together and he could feel his breath on his face, he could smell the shampoo he used, the sweat on his neck, he could see all of him, every freckle, every smile, all of it. 

"Fuck, I missed you." Mickey's voice broke a little and Carl gave a knowing smile. 

"Missed you too."

They moved closer at the same time, connecting their lips with little effort. A soft kiss, one that Mickey felt through his entire body until he curled around Carl's body, holding him against his body. He turned just a little and Carl fell, his elbow collapsing until Mickey was holding all of him. 

The kiss deepened and Carl let out the softest sounding moan. One that Mickey inhaled as he slipped his tongue into his mouth, licking against him, swirling their tongues together. His hand moved up to the back of Carl's hair, fisting it, pulling. 

Under the blankets, their bodies started to move, following the path of their intimate kiss. Carl's legs spread, one leg moved over his and his slipped in between Carl's. Their groins slid together, provoking another deep sounding groan from both of them. Together they moved, each moving as much as possible without moving very much at all. Just enough for a spider web of sensations to dance along their skin. 

"I want you." Carl moaned between kisses. His hand on Mickey's face turned him, breaking the kiss for a moment. "It's been too long."

Mickey groaned, pushing his head against Carl's, trying to get back to his mouth. His arms tightened around him. "Want you too, so fucking bad."

When Carl's hand slid from his face down his body, then beneath the blankets, Mickey's hips shifted until they rubbed together again. Carl's hand was dangerously close to his boxers, teasing his hips, inches from his cock. 

"We can be quiet." Carl said against his lips, he slipped his hand into his boxers and took Mickey's cock into his hand, gently stroking. "I can't go any longer without it."

Mickey bit his lip, groaning deeply against Carl's mouth. "Carl…"

"Please, Mickey." Carl whined, gently rocking his body, his cock rubbing against Mickey's left hip. "I'm so hard for you."

As easy as it would be to say no, he never could. Never. Not once since they started sneaking around together all those months ago. The first time had been a mistake, an accident. Mickey had been piss drunk and crawled into the wrong bed at the Gallagher house. He didn't remember that Ian was working at the club and crawled in with Carl. It took him a few minutes to realize his mistake when the body he was touching was nothing like his boyfriends, only Carl didn't push him away, he pulled him closer, he begged for his touch.

It didn't take much to make him give in. He was so worked up, dying for someone to touch him. All it took were Carl's words in his ear, his soft lips against his neck and those eager, wandering hands and eventually he had the younger Gallagher beneath him, slowly working himself in and out of that perfect body until they were both lost, until they were both addicted. 

It had been going on ever since and Mickey tried his hardest to fight it. It was easier when they were apart but the moment Carl was with him, he was gone, powerless to say no. Whenever Carl came to him, his entire body said yes for him.

Mickey's hand slid back down Carl's back, then under the blankets to his ass before he gripped it hard and squeezed until he gasped against his jaw. "Anyone could just walk in."

"Lock the door," Carl suggested as he rolled his hips again, grinding against him, pushing back against his hand. "Mickey."

With another deep kiss, Mickey turned them towards the wall, holding onto Carl and flipped them until he was now perched over him. Dark hair fell against the pillow and the light shined on blue eyes and Mickey had no choice but to bend down and kiss him again and again until Carl was whining and gripping his back. 

"Don't move." Mickey said as he broke the kiss and pulled at the blankets trapping his legs. He adjusted his tented boxers as he walked to the door and flipped both locks, then slid the sofa across the room and wedged it against the door. 

By the time he turned around, his eyes had adjusted to the darkness. Plain as day, or as if the lights were on, he saw Carl laying on his back in the center of his bed. His head on his pillows, hair fanned out around him, his legs were bare, the sheet barely covered his hips and his chest was put on display in that little slice of moonlight. 

Mickey didn't have the words. 

"Mickey." Carl called to him, one hand moving under the sheets. He gasped, legs sliding apart. "Please."

"Fuck." Mickey cursed and walked back to the bed.

He stood there watching, watching as Carl's arm slowly moved beneath the sheets, touching himself. Slow jerks of his fist and each time Carl moaned, Mickey knew he brushed across the head, peeling his foreskin down to get to all that wetness. His legs would spread wider, his hips would lift off the bed for a moment and those pretty lips would part, panting quietly. 

"I know you want it." Carl moaned, reaching out to him with his other hand. "Don't fight it."

Mickey lifted his hand enough to link with Carl's until their fingers laced together. Carl pulled him down and Mickey followed, barely pausing to lift the sheets aside so he slid right on top of his naked body. The sheets fell on top of them and he gave the first roll of his hips, pressing down against Carl's cock. 

"Yes, fuck." Carl moaned and released his cock so he could grip Mickey's boxer covered ass. He squeezed, then pulled at them. "Take em off."

Mickey knocked their heads together for a moment before he kissed him. His hand smoothed Carl's hair back from his face. "You take them off. Show me how much you want it."

Carl whined and used his feet to help slide them down to his thighs. "I want it just as bad as you do."

"I doubt that." Mickey said as he kissed his way to Carl's neck. He pressed his nose into his hairline and breathed deeply. "I can't stop thinking about it."

When his boxers were down to his feet, Mickey kicked them off and his thighs split instantly, wedging between Carl's until he was pressed right up against his ass. He surged forward, sucking on Carl's neck, growling against his skin. Feeling out of control. 

"Come on," Carl urged him on by pushing his feet into his ass. "I'm already open."

A shiver worked down his spine, making his lower back tighten like it did just before he came. "Fuck, you drive me crazy when you say shit like that."

"Which is why I say it." 

Mickey moved from his neck in until their heads were together again. Carl's eyes were blown, hazy and lidded, his mouth was slightly puffy from kissing, red and slick. "You sure?"

Carl nodded quickly, his hands gripping Mickey's shoulders. "I need it."

Without looking away from such an intense stare, one he never expected to be focused on him, Mickey reached between his bed and the wall and grabbed the small hidden bottle of lube. With resistance, simply because Carl didn't want to let him go, he sat up on his thighs, popped the cap and wet his fingers. 

"I told you…" Carl paused, gasping when wet fingers pushed against him. "I already did that."

Mickey was watching intently as two of his fingers easily slid inside, all the way to the tattoos on his knuckles. "I know, but I love to stretch you out. You know that."

Carl moaned, turning his face into the pillow for a moment. "I just didn't want to waste any time."

While he slid his fingers in and out, more for pleasure than necessity, his other hand moved up and down Carl's thigh. From his knee to the juncture of his leg, then back down. He'd squeeze sometimes, or rake his nails down the insides, teasing him.

"I can't wait to feel you." Carl gasped, his hands roamed over his chest, pulling at his nipples. 

Mickey groaned and let his fingers slip out of his warm, inviting body and slicked himself up with whatever was left. He tossed the bottle and bent down again until both hands were planted on the bed by Carl's head and he was hovering over him. 

Their eyes met again and Mickey had never seen so much need before, so much desire swirling all around his eyes. He couldn't look away, not even for a moment. 

"I want it like this." Carl saif and lazily locked his ankles around Mickey's hips, his arms slid into the back of his hair. "I wanna see you."

Mickey smiled, moving to his forearms. The rest of his body followed, his weight pushing Carl into the bed. "Wanna see you too."

Propped between his legs, Mickey slid one hand down and made sure he was in place before he gripped Carl's hair again. He slid his fingers through it, smoothed it back. He was a little obsessed with it, if he was being honest. He couldn't stop touching it. 

"Come closer." Carl gasped, pulling Mickey by the back of his neck. 

When he was as close as he could possibly be, Mickey started to push. Just a steady rock of his hips until little by little he was sheathed inside him. Surrounded by wet, hot, perfect heat. He shut his eyes because of it and pushed his face deep into Carl's neck and growled.

"Mick." Carl gasped, throwing his head back against the pillow as his body arched up against Mickey's. 

"I know." Mickey replied as another growl distorted his voice. He waited a few moments for them both to adjust before he got a good grip on one of Carl's hips, the other in his hair and pushed in deep. "Fuck, I know."

"God!" 

Each time he pulled out, Carl's body would tighten, trying to keep him as close as possible. When he pushed in, his body spasmed wildly, shifting up the bed. Mickey got off on both of those feelings, getting lost in them pulling him in both directions. He panted and growled into Carl's neck, he bit it and kissed it and sucked a mark at his jaw, claiming him. 

It felt just like the first time. 

"Deeper." Carl demanded in a whisper. He scratched his nails down Mickey's back, then gripped his ass. "Harder."

Mickey moved, splitting his knees until Carl's thighs widened and the angle changed enough for them both to gasp, a rough, surprised sound. He went harder and deeper until the bed began to rock under them.

"You feel so good." Mickey said against his mouth before he kissed it until Carl couldn't breathe. "You feel better every fucking time."

Carl looked down, watching Mickey's body move against his. "I'm not gonna last long, Mick. It's been too long."

"Me either, fuck." Mickey moved back on one elbow, elevating his body a little to see how slick with sweat they were. "Just look at you, hmm? God."

The door rattled, like someone pulling on the doorknob, trying to get in. They both slowed, closing their mouths to keep the sounds down and waited. They watched the door, wondering if they'd be caught any moment. Mickey couldn't stop moving, he thrusted into him slowly, shallowly, all while watching the door.

Whoever it was gave up after a moment and walked away. 

"Shit." Mickey shook his head, unable to stop. "Told you this was a bad idea."

"Us fucking is never a bad idea." Carl said, gripping both sides of Mickey's face. "I wanna ride you."

With another growl, Mickey held onto Carl's hips and flipped them until he was on his back and Carl was straddling his hips. The angle was so much deeper and they both took a moment to adjust. Carl whined, head back as he breathed deeply while Mickey shut his eyes and gripped Carl's hips over and over again. 

He looked marvelous on top of him. Mickey could see everything, all the fine lines and bones, all the lean muscles, every perfectly placed freckle. All that soft, naked skin and he got to touch all of it. And he did, he moved his hands up and down Carl's body, touching his neck, his nipples, both curvy sides, then his cock, wet and uncut and so fucking perfect Mickey lost his mind. 

"Forgot how deep it was this way." Carl said, his hands moving up Mickey's stomach. "Better view too."

Mickey smirked and smacked his ass. "Much better. Now ride me."

Keeping his hands on Mickey's chest, Carl slowly started to move, choosing his own rhythm. For a while, Mickey just watched him move, watching him use every muscle until he bounced on him, taking him deeper and deeper. He gripped his thighs, his ass, smoothed his hands up his sides then down his chest until he could grip his cock. 

"Don't," Carl whined, slowing for a moment before he picked up the pace again. "I don't wanna stop yet."

"You keep moving like that and I'm done." Mickey's other hand gripped his hip, slowing him down a little. "Fuck, Carl."

Under normal circumstances, Mickey didn't like to top. He enjoyed bottoming with passion, being filled and taken and pushed face first into the sheets, even knowing his cock would take a backseat to all the attention. But ever since Carl all but begged to be fucked, he'd been wanting to top more and more. 

Now he couldn't get enough.

"I can't stop." Carl tipped his head back and groaned softly. "It's been too long and I need it."

Putting both hands on Carl's hips, Mickey placed his feet into the sheets for leverage and started thrusting up into him. Each time Carl moved down, he'd push up as hard as he could. He'd tighten his grip, forcing Carl down harder and faster. 

"I'm gonna come." Carl whined as he moved down, placing one hand beside Mickey's head so they were face to face. "You close?"

Mickey nodded, trying to keep up that same pace before he lost it. He kept one hand at his hips and the other back into his hair. "You want me to pull out?"

Carl shook his head. "No, I wanna feel it."

At that, Mickey moved faster, holding Carl still so he could have all the room he needed to move. Carl was coming with a soft grunt and Mickey leaned up to kiss him before he got too loud. All it took to make him come was the hot feel of Carl's spurting onto his stomach, untouched, just so worked up he couldn't take it anymore. 

"Fuck." Mickey broke the kiss and tucked his face into Carl's hair, slowly pumping his hips past those intense spasms. Pushing his come in deeper, making sure nothing slipped out. "Goddamn, Carl."

By that point, Carl was fully leaning down on him, all his weight. Mickey absorbed it with a deep sigh and wrapped both arms across his back, squeezing him closer. 

All that dark hair surrounded his face, his nose tucked right behind his ear, Mickey inhaled deeply again, then turned them to the side, making sure not to pull out, and got them settled together with Carl's head on his arm. His eyes were closed, his mouth parted as he breathed, a little smile in the corner of his lips. 

"You gonna let me stay this time?" Carl asked, moving closer until their heads pressed together. 

"It's probably not a good idea." Mickey shut his eyes when Carl's hand kept moving up the side of his face and into sweaty hair. "Ian's supposed to come over tomorrow."

Carl didn't even react. He didn't stop touching him or pull away, even knowing his brother would be there in a few hours, probably in the same spot. 

"Let me stay until morning." Carl glanced out the window. "It's only a few hours."

With a deep sigh, because his mind was already set on yes, Mickey just nuzzled under Carl's hair until he was surrounded by it all. "Just until morning. Then back out the window."

Carl smiled and tightened his arms. "Well, guess good sex hasn't softened you up any." 

Mickey squeezed until no space separated them and softly kissed the side of his throat. "Yeah, keep thinkin that."


End file.
